Lust in the Old West
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *An Un-Censored Version of one scene from my fanfic, "The Cooper Adventures!", chapter 3-4 1/2* Tennessee is going to be leaving for a mission to stop a dangerous criminal, but his newly-founded lover wants to spend the night with him, with a little something he'll NEVER forget! Tennessee Kid x OC! *For the people who thought I should do this! lol*


**Okay, I was told a couple times that I _SHOULD_ a One-Shot of an un-censored version of Tennessee Kid Cooper's & Jessica Even's "moment" in my fic that's in progress: _"The Cooper Adventures!"_ **

**I was told that something like that was already displayed in _"Vampire Cooper"_, which I want to up-date badly as much as _"Lil Sly"_, _"Son of a Thief",_ _"Father & Son",_ and _"Alive". _**

**So...I guess...enjoy?**

**Tennessee- SuckerPunch/Sanzaru**

**Jessica Evens- ME (Fanwriter9)!**

**Setting- _"The Cooper Adventures!"_, chapter(s) 3-4 1/2, bedroom, un-censored.**

* * *

**Lust in the Old West**

"Jessica...a-are you..._sure_ about this?" Tennessee questioned his 'sweet-heart', Jessica Evens, the mayor's daughter of Hindus Valley.

She only nodded at Tennessee and starts taking his vest off of him, including his hat and belt around his waist. Tennessee was in total surprised at first, but moaned a little once she started to kiss his neck, making him rub her back slowly, nibbling on her pointy ears in response, receiving quiet, soft mewls from his lover. Jessica had stopped them both and nodded once more, starting to strip out of her dark-and-light-green dress and shoes.

"Yes, Tennessee...I do. I love you, and I want you to make passionate love to me before you leave for your mission tomorrow. I'm scared that I may never see you again, and I fear that Weasen might-" Jessica was cut-off, however, when Tennessee brought her into a deep, yet very warming, kiss.

"Jessica," He says sweetly as their lips were an inch close. "I love you. Never forget that," He claims, before starting to kiss her some more.

Jessica doesn't push him off to continue stripping either herself or Tennessee; they just fall upon the bed, rocking it a little as they land. Tennessee goes for her neck with his lips; his wet nose taking a whiff of the sweet perfume that his mate was warring. He grinned and continued to sniff, kiss, lick, after Jessica gasped and moaned, building pleasure from the experience that this ring-tail was giving her.

Tennessee then stripped Jessica out of her dress, reveling her in her undergarment. Pleasure was building-up inside Jessica has she felt him run a hand all over her body, constantly kissing her with his tonged in her mouth, and once he'd reached her breast with his left hand, she'd gasped and moaned some more, along with a sound that Tennessee couldn't describe, but it sounded sexy to him.

But all of her moans didn't last too long. She felt something brushed up against her lower part of her body. A large grin creeps on her muzzle, knowing what it could be. She pushes her lower body towards the shaft, earing growls of pleased pleasure from Tennessee.

She didn't waist any time to spare, she'd grabbed hold of the shaft with her right hand has her lover continues to lick her body and brushing-up his member against her. Jessica started to stroke it, then pump, making more moans and waves of pleasure from the male. Tennessee groans against Jessica's soft, light-brown fur and growls once he feels himself releases.

Jessica felt the warmth of the cum and grinned, wanting more from the male raccoon.

Tennessee did the honor of striping the rest of Jessica down, and get the rest of himself undressed as well, before both lovers get underneath the covers. Of course they were both nervous, but they loved each other, and that's all that mattered to them both.

"Jessica..." Tennessee says calmly. "are you..._still_ sure? If you want to stop, we can stop." He promises in a warming voice.

Jessica nods her head once more as she turns to her side, facing Tennessee. "Yes, Tennessee...like I said earlier: I'm scared. I want to have love with you...I need you in my life, Tennessee, and I can't let my life die. I'm scared you wont make it out there-"

"Jess," Tennessee interrupted, smiling before giving her another kiss. "I'll return...I'll be alright. I love you, Jessica."

"I love you too, Tennessee. Just please...go soft and easy..." She pleaded.

"I will..." Tennessee muttered under his breath, pulling her a little closer.

Tennessee lines his member with her entrance, making sure she's ready and is sure, he slowly enters her. Jessica gasped and hissed at the feeling, making Tennessee quickly stop; worriedness filled him up, scared that he was hurting her. But Jessica kissed him, telling him she's alright, but just needs a minute or two. After Jessica had gotten use to him inside of her, he continues to enter slowly, growling with passion at the feeling of her walls closing-in, surrounding his member tightly. About a few minutes, Tennessee was fully inside of his mate, and slowly pulled back out when was told too, then pushed back in, then out again.

Soon, Tennessee has made a rhythm of fucking Jessica; she moaned and continued to. She clinged her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his now sweaty shoulder, panting and inhaling at the same time. Tennessee continued to pound her, and she would reply back with a few pushes of her own, causing waves of pleasure on them both.

Tennessee started to go harder and faster, shaking the bed rough. Both were now holding onto each other tightly. Tennessee brought his mate closer to him, hugging her tightly as he continued to pound into her.

He growled loudly has he came into her, filling her with his seed. She gasped and moaned in response, so did he.

The two raccoons peeked their heads from under the covers, still holding onto each other. They breathed hard, trying catching their breaths.

"Wow, Tennessee..." Jessica says out-of-breath. "I...love you."

"I know, Jessica...me too," Says Tennessee, trying to catching his breath still.

They've been like this for about an hour now. Jessica had told Tennessee earlier today that just in case he doesn't come back, she'll want to share some 'love' with him; she thought of it as a little 'good-luck' charm for him. Tennessee seemed to accept his 'good-luck' pretty swell.

After catching their breaths, the two raccoons just cuddled against each other on the small bed. Jessica rested her head on her lover's chest, and sighed dreamily, getting comfortable. Tennessee's large, bushy grayish-brown tail snaked it's way over Jessica's nude body underneath the covers, and wrapped around her from the back; he brought her a little closer due to the small nudge his tail gave her, which made her giggle a little. Tennessee smiled sleepily and kisses the top of her soft head as he rest his head against the pillow softly. He couldn't believe that he'd just made passionate love to the woman that he's been waiting for all his life. Something then hit him: what if he _doesn't _return from this mission tomorrow? What if Weasen kills him, or Sheriff Fox catching them during the journey, reveling Tennessee's secret? He couldn't allow it.

Slowly, he looked down at his almost-to-sleep lover and nudged her a little with her shoulder, and whispering into her ear, "Jessica...sweetie...I have something to tell you,"

Jessica stirs a little and looks up at Tennessee, giving him a curious look. "What's wrong, Tennessee?"

"Nothing's wrong, hun," Tennessee says firmly, wrapping his arm around her and gave a quick peck on the cheek on her. "I just want to say something really quick, before we fall asleep. I may not have the time to talk to you about this in the morning, so I just want to say..."

A tiny grin forms on the female's face, looking half happy and half tired.

"Go on, Tenn..." She encouraged him.

With a quick chuckle, Tennessee continued.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Tennessee." Jessica responded.

Tennessee smiles at her. "I'm glade you know that," He claimed. "because I don't know what I'll do without you, Jessica. You're very special to me, and I don't wanna loose you. Tonight, we've brought-out more love, and showed it to each other in a splendid way that I can't describe; and I wanna share more of those nights of romance with you, Jessica. And just in case I don't come back like you say I might not, I'm going to ask you this..."

He takes her hands, and he smiles at her; he looked nervous, but had a shy smile on display upon his muzzle. He brought her closer and looked down at her with love and lust filling-in his lovely gray eyes, which shinned beautifully to Jessica in the moon-light that lit the room.

"Will you marry me? You become my bride...my mate...my wife 'til the end of life?" He'd asked her, fear of rejection filling him as he soon gotten worried about her rejecting him. Sure, they've made love tonight, but what if this question scared her?

But Tennessee got lucky; Jessica did nothing but smile wide, and fresh happy tears rolled down the fur on her cheeks.

"Oh God, Tennessee, yes! I will! I will be your wife!" Screamed Jessica with pure happiness, before smashing her lips upon his.

Happily, Tennessee closed his eyes and they continued to do these actions of love, before sliding back under the covers, cuddled, and slowly closed their eyes. Sweet dreams were filing the raccoon lovers' heads all night, happy that once this Weasen problem will be dealt with, they'll to be married.

* * *

**There you go, the "Un-Censored Version"! **

**I feel pervy right now...but not TOO pervy, because I have ANOTHER Sex-themed Sly Cooper fic that I wanna do. A four-some of Sly, Carmelita, Tennessee, and Galleth! LMAO, sounds like a good idea?**

**Well, hope you like this! Sorry if it's not too good. I'm not THAT great with sex scenes. LMAO**

**Enjoy! XD And more chapters for my other stuff will come soon! Look-out for 'em! **

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
